Culex, the King
by Quill Est Patent
Summary: A 'Super Mario RPG' Fanfic. Three years have passed since Culex crossed paths with those who saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Smithy. Culex has planned a renunion, but he may have more in store for our heroes...
1. Invitation

****

Culex, The King

A Super Mario RPG Fanfic

Chapter 1: Invitations

It was nearly 3 years ago that Mario, Bowser, the Princess, Mallow, and Geno defeated Smithy and returned peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. But so few remembered Culex, Dark Prince of Vandia.

Not long before our heroes defeated Smithy, they faced off against Culex and his 4 Crystals in Monstro Town. Defeated, Culex departed for his world, but he silently vowed to return one day.

Our heroes have long since forgotten Culex.

But he has not forgotten them.

* * *

One day, while strolling around the castle, King Mario received a letter from an anonymous sender. The messenger spent nearly 15 minutes trying to locate them, and then was thoroughly irritated when the King asked for a return address.

"There is none!" the messenger cried, pointing to the top left-hand corner of the envelope.

"Then I do not want it," Mario said simply. He began to walk away, but the messenger jumped in front of him.

"I've spent 15 minutes trying to find you, and now you don't want the letter?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't want a letter from an unknown sender," Mario said. "Isn't that illegal?"

"No," the messenger snarled, "it ISN'T."

"Fine," Mario said. He grabbed the letter and pocketed it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" The messenger asked.

"No, I think I just might throw it out," Mario replied.

Several people outside of the castle were startled when a man ran out of the castle shouting his head off.

Later… While Mario was in the throne room, pondering whether he should open the letter or not, Queen Peach walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Deciding whether or not to trash this letter," Mario replied.

"Well," Peach said, "who is it from?"

"No return address or even a name," Mario told her.

"So? Open it!"

Mario sighed and opened the envelope. Inside was a think piece of parchment. Mario pulled it out and read:

Dear King Mario & Queen Peach:

It's been 3 years since we met, and I would like to throw you and a few others a party so that I may see you once more. It will be held at 4 Monstro Town this Saturday at 6:00 PM. Dinner will be provided. Don't send regrets, just be there.

Sincerely, Culex, Dark Prince of Vandia 

"Culex?" Peach asked when Mario finished.

"I barely remember him," Mario admitted. "I wonder what he's been up to since then."

"Are we going to go?" Peach asked.

"Why not?" Mario replied. "Free food!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said.

* * *

Four invitations had been sent. One to Mario and Peach, one to Bowser, one to Mallow, and one to Geno (though he received his the day before the party). They all planned to attend this party.

Far, far away from the planet, Culex was watching the deliveries through a crystal ball.

"Excellent," he said. "All is going according to plan…"

* * *

"This is odd," Mario said.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

Mario showed her the letter. "No RSVP. How's he going to know if we plan on going or not?"

Peach shrugged.

Mario sighed. "Well, I've got a few calls to make."

"Okay," Peach said. She blew Mario a kiss and left.

Mario walked over to a door at the back of the room and opened it. Inside was a small study, complete with a bookcase, desk, and computer.

He put the letter on the desk, picked up the phone, and dialed King Mallow's phone number.

The phone rang twice, and was answered by Mallow's secretary.

"Hello?" The secretary said.

"Hello," Mario replied. "May I speak with King Mallow, please?"

"May I ask whose calling, sir?" The secretary asked.

"Mario, King of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said.

There was a slight pause, as if the secretary was confirming this. Then, she said, "Thank you for calling, King Mario. Please hold."

There was a click, and Mario was listening to the music of Toadofsky. Then, there was another click.

"Hello?" the voice of Mallow said.

"King Mallow!" Mario said jovially. "It's King Mario."

"Mario!" Mallow said. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine," Mario said. "And you?"

"I'm doing great," Mallow replied.

"Listen," Mario said. "Did you receive a letter from Culex today?"

"Yes," Mallow said. "I just finished reading it when you called.

Mario rubbed his chin. "I see," he said. "Do you plan on attending the party?"

"Sure do," Mallow said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," Mario said. "Just wanted to know. So I guess Peach and I will see you on Saturday, then?"

"Yeah," Mallow said.

"Okay," Mario said. "Take care."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mario hung up and rubbed his chin again. If Mallow got an invitation as well, it is possible that Geno and Bowser got one as well. After all, Geno and Bowser were with them when they fought Culex.

"Something's going to happen," Mario said to himself. "If only I knew what it was…"

He left the study and walked down the throne room. "I guess I'll find out at the party..."

* * *

What is Culex's plan? How will everyone react when they see him once more? And will the person who delivered Mario's invitation ever deliver another piece of mail? Find out in Chapter 2: Reunion!


	2. Reunion

Culex, The King

**A Super Mario RPG Fanfic**

Chapter 2: Reunion 

In our last episode:

Three years have passed since Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Geno, and Mallow had fought and defeated Culex, Dark Prince of Vandia. Though the 5 heroes forgot him, he has not forgotten them.

Mario, king of the Mushroom Kingdom, received a letter from Culex, inviting him to a reunion party. Though he was a bit apprehensive at first, Queen Peach convinced him to attend. As it turns out, the other also received invites, and they all planned to go.

But what they didn't know was that Culex had quite a surprise for them...

* * *

Geno was the first to arrive to number 4, Monstro City. He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. He tried knocking again, with no luck. He tried this several more times before deciding to try and open the door. He twisted the knob, but the door didn't budge.

He walked around the small town to make sure he was at the right place. He was, according to the address listed in the invitation.

Then, he remembered that they used a Shiny Stone to get the door to open. But he didn't have it. So he waited.

King Mallow arrived next. "Geno!" He cried happily.

"Prince Mallow," Geno replied.

"Ahem," Mallow said. "I think you mean 'King'."

"Really?" Geno asked, surprised. "Congratulations! What's it like, being king?"

Mallow sighed. "Well, it isn't that exciting. But then again, I'm only the king of a city."

Geno shrugged.

"Why didn't you go in yet?" Mallow asked.

"I tried knocking several times," Geno explained, "but no one answered. I tried to open the door, but it doesn't move. I think we need that Shiny Stone to open it." He looked at Mallow for a few seconds, expecting him to pull it out of one of his pockets. "Do you have the Stone?"

Mallow shook his head. "Maybe Mario has it."

Just then, Bowser arrived. "Hey!" he boomed. "Where is that Coolio dude or whatever his name is?"

Geno sighed and rolled his eyes. "His names is Culex," he said slowly, "and I don't think he's here yet."

Bowser strolled over to the door to number 4 and banged on it. Once again, there was no answer.

"OPEN UP!" Bowser thundered.

He then punched the door as hard as he could. But the door didn't move an inch.

"GRARR!" Bowser roared. He began to rapidly punch the door. While he was doing this, Mario and Peach arrived.

Geno and Mallow bowed. Mario blushed. "Hey, everyone," he said.

Peach looked over to Bowser, who was still punching away. "Umm," she said, "what is Bowser doing?"

Geno glanced over. "He's apparently trying to break the door," he guessed. "I tried knocking a few times earlier, but no one answered. And the door was locked. By the way, greetings, you two."

"Hi, you guys!" Mallow said cheerfully.

They all watched Bowser for a moment. Then, Geno shouted, "Don't you think it's kind of obvious that no one's there?!"

Before Bowser had a chance to reply, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere said, "Ah, that is most untrue. Thank you all for coming. Please, come in." The door swung open, though no one went in.

"Please," the voice said, "there is no reason to be shy."

They looked at one another. "Well," Bowser said, "I didn't come all the way out here for nothing." And he walked into Number 4.

"Ladies first," Mario said, gesturing to the door. Peach sighed and walked in, followed by Mario.

"I guess I'll enter next," Geno said, leaving Mallow alone.

Mallow was about to run off when another voice said, "AHH... FRESH MEAT..."

"AHHH!" Mallow cried, dashing through the door. The room inside was very dark. Mallow crashed into somebody.

"Hey!" the voice of Peach cried.

"Sorry," Mallow said.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Bowser asked.

"There is no problem," the voice from outside said. There was a low hum, and the room was bathed in a golden light. It seemed to be coming from 4 crystals floating about 40 feet from the ground. One was red, one was blue, another was yellow, and the last one was green.

The room they were standing in was enormous. It was very much like a cathedral without the pews. The ceiling was very high, and the stained glass windows each showed a different person dressed in fancy clothes. Underneath each picture was something like "Sales VIII", "Patent X", and "Without II".

"Thank you all for coming," the voice repeated. "I guess I should show myself as well."

There was a bright flash, and a man appeared in front of the confused guests.

He was at an average height, with short, navy blue hair and dark purple eyes. His skin was slightly pale, but very smooth. He was dressed in long robes of crimson red and was holding a wooden staff with a curve at the top. "My name is Culex III, King of Vandia," he said.

* * *

This was nothing like the Culex they had faced 3 years ago. Mallow, who was now looking at the windows, saw one on the opposite side of the room, where there was an ornate altar. It showed the man standing before them, with "Culex III" written under it.

"Wait just a minute there, bub," Bowser said. "You don't look anything like that freak we fought 3 years ago!"

The others muttered their agreements.

Culex III chuckled softly. "You are quite correct, my friend," he said softly. "Let me tell you what has happened since we met...

"Three years ago, I came upon this land as Culex, Dark Prince of Vandia. I challenged you to a battle, feeling that I would win. In fact, I was especially hopeful since I had the Four Crystals," here he gestured at the crystals floating above the ground, "which granted me an almost limitless amount of power. I was planning to use those Crystals for evil, for a most evil force had possessed me.

"However, you defeated me. Quite badly, I might add. Thanks to you, the evil was expelled from me, and I was saved. The Crystals were destroyed, though they can repair themselves effortlessly. Since then, I was crowned the third king of Vandia to bear the name 'Culex', and I now stand before you to thank you for saving me."

The others were very confused. If he wanted to thank them, couldn't he have just done so in his letter? And when he first appeared, he claimed that he was looking merely for someone worthy of battling him. Besides, what would have happened if he hadn't gotten rid of this 'evil'? Would he have still become king? It just didn't add up.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Mario asked. The friends then huddled together.

"What do you think?" Mallow asked.

"This is very fishy," Peach said. "His story doesn't make sense."

"I say we beat him up," Bowser said, "and force him to tell the truth!"

Geno sighed. "I don't think beating him up will help," he said.

"Then you think of something, smarty-pants!" Bowser growled.

"Maybe I will," Geno said.

"I think we should just go," Mallow said. "It doesn't seem like anything else is going to happen."

The other agreed and broke the huddle.

"Well, thank you for inviting us," Peach said. "But we really have to go."

"Yes," Geno said. "I have much work to do."

Bowser was the first to reach the door. "Yeah, thanks for having us and all that," he said, tugging at the door handle. But the door didn't move. He tried pushing, but had the same results.

"Hey!" Bowser shouted. "Buddy! I think your door's stuck!"

Culex smiled. "It is?" He asked. "Well, let me fix that for you." He waved his hand.

"Thanks, pal..." Bowser began, but he noticed that the door disappeared. He turned back and stomped over to Culex. "WHAT GIVES?" He yelled.

Culex grinned. "This isn't over yet," he said softly. Then, the room began to melt away.

The others were frozen in fear. "What's going on?" Bowser asked.

The when the room finally disappeared, they were left floating in a sea of stars. It was just like the place where they fought Culex three years ago.

Culex himself began to glow with a sinister purple light.

"I am matter..." he began. "I am antimatter... I can see your past... I can see your future..."

"Oh, no," Mallow said, on the verge of tears.

"Here we go again," Bowser said, rolling his eyes.

"I can consume time..." Culex said.

"Not this _again_," Mario sighed.

"And I will consume **_YOU_**!" Culex roared. His body, which was just a purple silhouette now, began to grow and change. After a few moments of this, there was a bright flash.

"Oh, my god," Peach whispered.

Culex looked just as he did those three years ago.

"You may have defeated me last time," Culex said, "but _I_ shall be the winner of this match!" The Four Crystals appeared in front of him.

"Bring it on!" Bowser said.

"We'll beat you..." Mario began.

"...just like last time!" Peach finished.

"Don't get cocky," Geno said. "We'll beat you again!"

"I want to go home!" Mallow shouted. He began to run around in circles, crying.

"Fools!" Culex cried. "Inferior mortals! You shall feel my wrath!"

* * *

So, this is what Culex wanted: a rematch! Will our heroes beat him once more? Or will Culex be the winner? Find out in Chapter 3: Revenge!


	3. Revenge

**Culex, The King**

A Super Mario RPG Fanfic 

Chapter 3: Revenge 

In our last episode:

Our heroes met Culex after nearly three years, but he was much different than the one they fought. Now king of Vandia, Culex thanked them for releasing him from an evil that had possessed him. However, he soon transformed into his former self and challenged them to another battle!

Three years after they crossed paths, our heroes are once again squaring off with Culex, Dark King of Vandia! Who will be the victor(s) of this fight?

* * *

It would be very time-consuming to look up the specific attacks that everyone can use and put them here in a sort of hit-by-hit commentary, so I'll give you a brief summary of what happens instead.

The fight was very long and lasted for about an hour and a half. While Mario, Bowser, and Geno were mostly on the offensive, Peach and Mallow casted healing spells (and one that Mallow learned recently which healed MP). Occasionally, though, they aided in the attack as well.

Culex was very powerful, and he sustained little damage from many of the spells he was hit with. The Crystals even made it worse, because they would keep regenerating after being destroyed.

So, for the duration of the battle, it was basically a stalemate. Neither team seemed to want to give up until...

"This is taking too long," Mallow complained. "Besides, we aren't even hurting him."

"How would you know?" Bowser asked impatiently, dodging a fireball sent at him from the Red Crystal.

"Well," Mallow began, "if those little numbers that appear over everyone's heads after taking a hit is any indication, we've only done about..." he paused to work out the numbers, "2,100 damage to him."

"Are you serious?" Mario asked, sending several fireballs at random targets. "That is ridiculous."

"Quit whining!" Bowser said. "So far, this fight is the only thing keeping the story moving. What would we be doing otherwise? Nothing! I mean, who really uses _us_ in stories anymore?"

The others couldn't help but roll their eyes.

Culex was beginning to think along the lines of Mallow.

"_I need some way to take them all out at once_," he thought. "_Otherwise, we could be here forever!_"

By some weird coincidence, it was Culex's turn. "_Wait! There is one spell that I can use... but it is too risky. I've never tried it before, and who knows what could happen? Ah, I didn't get to where I am now by taking the safe route all the time!_"

Culex put both arms in front of him. "Elegy Maxima!"

A semi-clear, blue beam shot out of his hands and swept over our heroes like a wave. Almost immediately, little Z's began to come out their mouths, an indicator that they were asleep. With that, the match ended and the battle theme faded it out as it does whenever the good guys lose.

"_Finally!_" thought Culex. "_Now I can take over their world and merge it with Vandia! Then, with the combined magical energies from both worlds, I can rule the universe!_" Then, out loud, he laughed an evil, sinister laugh.

"_But what to do with these creatures?_" he wondered. "_Ah, what does it matter? Even if they wake up, they'll be trapped forever!_"

Culex then changed back into his previous form (_See _Chapter 2: Reunion _for details_). Then, he created a small portal. "Have a nice nap!" he said evilly. Then, with another sinister laugh, he stepped through the portal, which grew smaller and then disappeared.

* * *

Several hours later... 

Mallow was the first to awaken. He sat up and looked around groggily. For a while, he was unsure of where he was. Then, he remembered.

"Where are you, Culex?" he shouted. There was no answer. He started to look around as the others began to stir.

"What's going on?" Mario asked. He stood up, but fell over and landed on Geno.

"Hey!" Geno cried.

"Whoops," Mario said, pushing himself up and trying hard not to fall again.

"What happened to Culex?" Geno asked.

"I dunno," Peach said, who had just awaken.

"Where are we?" Bowser asked.

"I think I know what happened," Mallow said. "Culex put us to sleep and took off."

"Well, then who won?" Mario asked.

"Well, the rules say that if everyone on the same team is asleep, knocked out, or in any other way unable to continue the match," Geno explained, "the other team wins. But if Mallow is right, and Culex did take off, then we won."

"But he put us to sleep before he ran," Mallow said, "so I guess we lost."

The others groaned.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Bowser asked.

"Excellent question," the voice from earlier said.

"Culex!" Bowser roared. "Get us out of here!"

"No can do, my good friend," Culex said. "Since you're all going to be trapped there until you die, I might as well tell you my plan."

"Well," Mallow said, "I'm pretty certain you wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I would and I will," Culex said.

"No, you won't," Mallow said. "Not by choice, rather. The author is just using this opportunity to let the reader know your plan."

"Hey!" I cried. "Don't give it away!"

"Sorry!" Mallow shouted.

Culex sighed. "As I was saying, I might as well fill you in on my plans."

A large TV appeared. It turned on, and showed a map of some world. There were strange symbols written all over it.

"This is Vandia," Culex said. "This is the land I rule over."

Then, the map of Vandia changed to the one of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I think you know where this is," Culex said.

Then, the map of the Mushroom Kingdom disappeared, replaced by a map of the two merged together.

"In exactly half an hour," Culex said, "Vandia and the Mushroom Kingdom will be merged together, and the two will then look something like this."

"Why are you merging them?" Peach asked.

The map disappeared, and a large book appeared on the screen.

"This is the only known copy of The Book of Fate," Culex began. "This book contains many ancient and possible dangerous secrets. Long ago, this book was hidden in a box that was sealed and protected with thousands of different spells, in hopes of keeping anyone with an evil heart from seeing the book. I was able to find this box and open it. The book is now in my possession.

"It was because of this book that I learned of the Magical Energies." The book disappeared, and a large map took its place. It showed Vandia, the Mushroom Kingdom, and five other lands floating in space. "Each of the places shown here—Vandia, your Mushroom Kingdom, Nutolia, Lynoma, Athenaeum, Egypt, and Vaaleria—contain the highest concentration of Magical Energy, which bestows the skills of magic to the inhabitants. An exception is Egypt. The citizens of this ancient land have yet to tap into their magical powers.

"The book warns that if just two of these seven lands were to merge, the ruler or rulers would gain unlimited power. This power would be more than enough to rule the entire universe. However, if the ruler or rulers merged all seven lands, the immensely high concentration of power would cause the universe to implode.

"Anyway, Vandia and the Mushroom Kingdom will merge in half an hour."

Before he could continue, Mallow said, "You already told us that."

Culex sighed. "I know that.

"Anyway, shortly before they merge, I will announce that I found Mario and Peach dead. I've already got some dummies that will work for this. Then, I will use my powers to alter the laws of the Kingdom so that they say that the title of King would be passed on to me.

"As leader of both worlds, I will be able to wring each world dry of its Energy, and then take over the world. Any questions?"

Peach raised her hand, for some odd reason. "How will the Chancellor and everyone else trust you if they've never even seen you?"

"I'll just use my powers to alter their minds," Culex said.

"But then couldn't you just make them think you're the ruler already?" Geno asked. "Would it not be simpler to do that than waste your time with dummies and altering ancient documents?"

"Silence!" Culex yelled. "I'll do it however I wish!"

"Besides," I added, "it makes for a better story."

"Will you stop doing that?" Bowser roared. "We're trying to move everything along here, and it's a lot better off without you popping in to add pointless comments every two seconds!"

I sighed and made Bowser punch himself. "Ow!" he cried.

"Why are you doing this?" Mallow asked quickly.

"Revenge," Culex said simply. "Three years ago, I was about to carry out this exact same plan. But you fools had to come along and ruin everything. Now, not only will I succeed, you all will die a long, painful death. And there isn't anything you can do to stop me!"

Culex began to do his sinister laugh again, and it faded away until it could be heard no longer. With a loud pop, the TV disappeared as well.

"This is great," Bowser said. "Just awesome. We're stuck here forever, and that loser is going to take over!"

"We need to find a way out of here," Geno said. "And a way to stop Culex."

"But how?" Mario asked. "You heard Culex. There's no way out!"

"Oh, there is," Geno said. He pulled a golden flute out of his pocket and began to play the Super Mario Bros. theme. When he finished, he said, "Any second now."

There was a loud bang, and a yellow bus appeared right in front of them. On the side were the words 'Star Road Transportation Co.'. The doors squeaked open.

"Geno!" The driver said happily. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"It's a long story," Geno said, climbing onboard. "We need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Right away."

"Okay," the driver said. The other began to climb on. "Are they all with you, too?"

"Yeah," Geno said.

After they all got onto the bus (which was empty), the driver closed the doors. "Next stop," he said, "Mushroom Kingdom, Castle. Hold on tight!"

There was a loud noise, and the bus was soon speeding along.

"This is amazing," Peach said. "How'd you get a bus to come all the way out here?"

"The whistle I got for helping repair the road summons a bus to anyplace within seconds," Geno said. "It's really quite handy."

The bus soon arrived at the castle. It stopped so abruptly that everyone but Bowser flew out of their seats.

"Thanks for the lift," Geno said, pushing himself off of the floor.

"Any time," the driver said as they departed. There was another loud noise, and the bus shot off.

"Hopefully," Mario said, "we got here before Culex."

The heroes then ran into the castle.

* * *

Did they make it to the castle in time? Will they be able to thwart Culex's plan? Or will he become Culex, Dark King of the Universe? Find out in Chapter 4: Conclusion!


	4. Conclusion

**Culex, The King**

**A Super Mario RPG Fanfic**

Chapter 4: Conclusion 

In our last episode:

Culex has made plans to merge the Mushroom Kingdom and Vandia in order to suck them dry of their Magical Energies and ultimately take over the universe! Though he left our heroes trapped in an alternate dimension, Geno was able to get them out and back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Will our heroes stop Culex in time? Or is the Universe doomed?

* * *

_The heroes then ran into the castle._

Culex, in his 'Culex III' form, was standing in front of the Chancellor and several others. They were in a circle around the dummies of Mario and Peach.

"…efforts to fend off the attacking creatures was in vain," Culex said in a sad voice. "They attacked these two and killed them right before my eyes, and then carried the others off. I only hope that they did not meet a similar fate."

"He's lying!" Peach cried out.

Culex, the Chancellor, and the others turned. Apparently, they had not noticed them coming in. Our heroes walked up to the dummies.

"Those are just dummies of us," Mario said. "This man is a liar!"

"You are the dummy!" A person in the other group said.

"Stand back!" Culex said. "It's those monsters again! They're just trying to fool you!"

"I don't…" the Chancellor said, but Culex threw him a look at the others didn't see. There was a faint flash, and then the Chancellor said, "What do you want from us? Wasn't killing our leaders enough?"

"Have you come to kill King Culex as well?" A man next to the Chancellor asked.

"King?" Bowser said, confused.

"Yes, you fiend!" the same man replied. "Our late leaders, who you killed, proclaimed that this man, Culex, would become King in their place if they had no children to take over upon their deaths."

"Wait a minute," Geno said. "What if the King and Queen had died when they were like 97, and still had no children? What are the chances that Culex would still be alive?"

"That is of no concern anymore," the Chancellor said. "They are dead _now_, and Culex is King _now_."

Mallow was about to say something, but Geno interrupted him. "Don't bother," Geno whispered to him and everyone else. "If Culex is controlling their minds, we won't be able to change their minds." Geno looked at his watch. It was covered with odd symbols and had numerous hands.

"Vandia and the Mushroom Kingdom should be merging in about 15-20 minutes," Geno said. "We've got to stop Culex now before it is too late!"

"That is enough!" Culex said. "I will no longer allow these foul creatures to stay here any longer. Guards!"

Several heavily armed guards appeared.

"Exterminate these pests!" Culex shouted.

A voice in the crowd cried, "What did you call me?!"

One of the guardsmen quickly pulled out a gun and fired it at Mario. He leapt out of the way easily. Peach pulled out a frying pan and brained another guard, knocking him out. Mario kicked a large shell at the guard with the gun.

"Take cover!" One of the guards shouted.

Culex, the Chancellor, and the people with them dove behind statues and pillars, leaving the dummies, our heroes, and the guards in the middle.

Within minutes, our heroes succeeded at incapacitating the guards. However, more soon arrived. Our heroes fought several waves of guards, but were able to stop them all.

Geno looked at his watched. "Oh, no!" he cried. "It's too late!"

There was a thundering explosion, and the ground shook violently.

"Everybody outside!" Culex shouted.

They all ran out; the Chancellor, Culex, and their attendants forgot about our heroes for a moment.

The sky was flashing in every imaginable color, and the ground was still vibrating ferociously. Suddenly, a large town appeared behind the castle. In the distance, what was once an ocean was now a lush, green valley that transformed into towering mountains. There was a gap between the town and the castle about 500 yards wide, though it was closing rapidly.

The sky continued to flash and the ground continued to quake as the gap finally closed with a loud 'thu-thoom' noise. Then, the shaking stopped and the sky turned back to blue.

"I welcome you all to… the _Empire of Culex_!" Culex said triumphantly. He said it with so much grace and power that the Chancellor and his attendants began to applaud wildly, though they had a blank expression on their faces.

Peach fell to the ground and began to weep. Mario bent down next to her and, in an attempt to cheer her up, hugged her. "Get off me!" she said impatiently through her tears.

Mario stood up, angry. "I was just trying to help," he growled.

"I wasn't crying because I was sad," she said. "I was crying because I got this huge splinter in my hand when I touched the dumb door!"

Mario pulled it out for her. She stopped crying.

"_You_," Geno said angrily, pointing to Culex. "You foul, loathsome, putrid excuse for a leader!"

Culex merely laughed. "You best not talk to your King like that," Culex said. "Speak with that kind of language, and I shall have you killed."

"You want to fight then?" Geno said. "Because I swear I'll _kill you_ if I had the chance!"

"You can all fight me," Culex said, "or rather… a me that you know very well."

Culex then changed back into his original form, expect he now looked much more powerful. The Chancellor and his attendants applauded once more.

* * *

So, for the third time, our heroes fought Culex once more. Even though they tried their hardest, they were no match for Culex's immense power. When he had defeated them, and they were on the ground just moments from death, Culex said, "My past failure has been avenged," and then he did another sinister laugh. The Chancellor and his attendants applauded, and the last thing our heroes saw was the applauding and Culex changing back into his King Culex III form. Then Death claimed their souls.

* * *

I do apologize for this sad and somewhat abrupt ending, but the story does not end there. 

As it turned out, the flashing of the sky and extreme shaking of the ground should not have occurred when Vandia and the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, Lynoma and Nutolia merged, as did Athenaeum and Vaaleria (No one really cared much for Egypt then). Because of this, a serious strain was placed on the universe. If Egypt was being merged as well, it was likely that the Universe would implode.

After several centuries, Culex merged his Empire with Egypt. The Magical Energy of Egypt had never been used, it was the purest in the universe and, therefore, a very powerful asset.

Culex soon went to war with the other merged lands, resulting in the Magical Empire War. Battles were fought throughout the universe, and trillions of innocent planets were either destroyed or ruined beyond repair. In the end, Culex was the victor, but only the Merged Lands and a few free planets remained.

Billions of years passed. Unbeknownst to Culex, the universe was slowing shrinking. The vast amount of empty space caused a serious strain at the center, which result in a slow implosion. Culex soon realized what was happening, and created large planets in an attempt to slow the shrinkage.

This did nothing but speed up the process. Realizing that there was nothing he could do, Culex merged all of the lands together and, for a glorious minute, felt infinite power course through his body. The universe finally imploded and was reduced to a small sphere. A septillion of these spheres would have been needed to fill a single molecule.

However, Culex did not die. He enclosed himself into a protective cocoon and began a long period of hibernation…

An unknown number of years later, there was a loud explosion, and a New Universe was born. Culex woke up to experience this event, then continued his hibernation. Someday, he would rule the universe once more…

**_The End_**

"What did you call me?" A voice in the crowd cried.


End file.
